A Past forgotten
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets bashed on the head while leaving from baby sitting Rin? Who did it? Why does she feel like a part of her life, her memories, and her soul are missing?
1. Kagome POV

Summary: What happens when Kagome gets bashed on the head while leaving from baby sitting Rin? Who did it? Why does she suddenly feel like a part of her life, her memories, and her soul are missing?

Kagomes Pov

I woke up to darkness and a dry throat. Moving my hands I found that I had been bound by rope. Gritting my teeth I sat up right as a light came on and the aura of a powerful demon approaching.

"Well I see that you're still as strong as ever my dear. I honestly expertly you to be still asleep after losing so much blood. But then your miko powers must have helped heal you while in your time of need."

Looking up at the demon in from of me, I had to gasped, it was like I was looking at a replica of an older Sesshoumaru. "Not to be rude but who are you? Why do you look like an older version of Sesshoumaru? Where am I? Why was I bleeding and how do you know about my miko powers? Why am I tied up and as beautiful as this kimono is why am I wearing and where are my cloths?" I asked lastly as I finally got a good look at what I was wearing. My black t shirt with skulls and black skinny jeans had been replaced with a beautiful violet purple and blue kimono with while orchids on the tips of the sleeves and as I looked at he bottom what appeared also on hem at the ends.

"My oh my you haven't changed at all. Still as questioning as you were before. I will answer your questions but first let me get this rope off you and explain why the rope was there in the first place. To explain this ill have to tell you about the blood as well. The blood is there because you ere hit with a brick by my younger son InuYasha. He wasn't paying attention as to where he was tossing it and you were where it ended up landing. As for the ropes I had to tie you down, it seems even while unconscious you will put up a fight. Does that help a little?" he asked as the last of the rope fell from her wrist and legs.

"Much better thanks, but who are you? You still haven't answered any of the other questions."

"Patience little one, in due time I will explain and answer each of your questions." He said as he walked away to a corner of the room and put up the rope.

"Now to start I am Tashio Toga, father to Sesshoumaru Tashio, and InuYasha Tashio as well as your father in-law. You are in my home, which is literally behind the home that Sesshoumaru currently lives in. I know about your miko powers because dear girl I am the one who helped you train yourself to wield them as well as a sword, bow and arrow, and among many others. As for the Kimono it is only one of the many that were maid for you before. Of course back then you were much younger and had yet to grow into some of them, much like the one you are wearing at the moment. A perfect fit if I don't say so myself."

Of course this all answered all but the question of how he knew me and why he keeps referring to a past me as if I'm much older than I am.

As if reading her mind, Toga smirked as his lips curled into a wide toothy grin. "Dear you may or may not believe me but you are well over 258 years old, mated or married in human terms with two pups. The brother and sister you baby sit, Rin and Shippo they are both yours. Have you never wondered why they feel so close to you?" Toga grinned widen as a scent floated by his nose. A scent he knew well and knew that soon he would be once more graced with grandkids!

"You cant honestly expect me to belie-" I started to say right as I felt a searing pain on my shoulder and back. Then there was a flood of memories of a girl that looked like me but in no way possible could have been me.

First there was the memory of a child version of myself and Sesshoumaru chasing each other around the palace garden and us taking a tumble into the pond. After surfacing we only looked at how the other looked absolutely silly and laughed and began the game all over and again only wet and now trailing water everywhere inside.

Another of what must have been the effects of running around wet in the cold. There on a bed laid the child version of myself clearly sick laying on what appeared the child Sesshoumaru. While she sleep he'd kissed her forehead and rubbed her hair as he as well fell asleep.

Then to another where both were older, somewhere in their early teens. The teen Sesshoumaru could be seen sitting on a tree watching clearly annoyed as the girl was being flirted with by what appeared to be a wolf demon, namely Koga. Soon the scene moved to her running from the room crying and soon in the arms of once again Sesshoumaru. She eventually calmed down and fell asleep and he had taken her to her room, once again kissing her forehead.

The next she seemed to be even older as well as sadder as she was walked down an aisle to be married to a purple robed prince that was also a monk. He looked just as sad as she did as he stared out into the crowed at a woman in the back that had tears streaming down her face. Just as words were exchanged she turned to Sesshoumaru and he kissed her forehead. The girl screamed and slammed her lips to his. Then grabbed the hand of the monk prince and the hand of the woman that turned out to be a slayer and brought their hands together.

In the next the scene was very different her rebellion had sparked a flaming fire that turned into a war of nations. Bodies littered the grounds, human and demon alike. In the middle of it all children were left parentless and with out shelter or homes and little to no food. The girl seemed to blame herself and then something seemed to snap inside herself. She and Sesshoumaru had gotten to start what they had wanted all along, a family and to be mated, but at the expense of so many lives being lost. In what appeared as a blinding light, people stopped fighting and what nobody would ever understand peace had been brought with that light. This time at the cost of one girls happiness and that of her families memories herself.

The very last memory showed the girl disappearing into the night and reappearing far away with no recollection of who she was when she woke up hundreds of years later. Adopted into a family who owned a shrine and needed more help she was given the last name Higurashi to add to the name Kagome that was carved into the one thing she had on her other than a kimono, a bracelet and orchid flower hair clip.

By the time the last memory had come and gone tears were coming sown her face at a steady rate. Each memory had seemed to only be a snippet of another's life, but when she looked back in her own memories each and everything she could see as if each had only happen the day before. Each person there was now here. Miroku had been the monk that had been in love with Sango the slayer, Koga the player was ever more the flirt and so many others faces. But the ones that stuck out the most were those of Sesshoumaru and her children, Rin and Shippo.

It was as she got up that the burning in her shoulder was now reduced to a tingle that felt so much like the pull of a rope. Just as with the rope wanting to go the emotions want to go as well.

"All of this doesn't explain why I feel as if my body is over heating and my shoulder is burning intensely." I said in a very impatient and pained voice.

"That's because your now awake to the truth and so is your mate. Your beast is reacting to the fact it has not been with its mate. Now that's enough questions. I think its time you move along and see your family but first and foremost that mate of yours or you may over heat. I hope to see you soon. InuYasha will see you out and safely to Sesshoumaru's home. Goodbye my dear until next time" Toga said as she was lead from the house.

Back in my own room I needed to jump in the shower to try cooling my body temperature, but its seemed the colder the water the hotter I got, so I got out. Just as I was drying off the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru, whose arms I was in and lips were on mine as he growled possessively "My Mate" and proceeded to reclaim what had been his for so long.

The End

Thank you for reading.

Let me know what you think and if you would like a bit of a sequel of Kagome reuniting with her children and what happens next.


	2. Sesshomaru POV

So Sorry this took so long!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I had just finished cooking and setting the table for breakfast when I felt a sharp pain to the nape of my shoulder. Dismissing it as something minor I called for Rin and Shippo. It didn't take long as first a blur of orange ran past me and into the dining room to the table and then Rin walked past curtsying as she passed me..

"Pup"

Shippo looked up from where he was beginning to stuff an assortment of pancakes, sausage, bacon eggs, and fruit onto his plate.

"What Father" Shippo said still filling his plate

"Shippo stop filling your plate. How many times have I told you that there is no running in the house and to use your manners. Shippo your not a child anymore so stop using the form of one and transform to your proper size." I growled out. I was fairly pissed. Because of his disregard for the rules id had to-

"Father please do not yell you know it will do no good." Rin said as she went to her father and lead him to the table where she had already mad his plate and set it to the top of the table. "Shipp hurry up and transform so that we may eat."

"Fine but what about Kagome? Isn't she going to join us?"

Right as I was about to answer my cell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello" I said as I sat on the couch, but there was nobody on the other end. That's when I started to see visions of a time that was not now but long ago.

It started off with of a child version of myself and what looked like Kagome chasing each other around a palace garden. As they were running they both tripped and tumble into the pond. Once surfacing they seemed to find the appearance of the other humorous as the burst into wild bout of laughter. The girl pushed me back into the water after we had climbed out, and ran laughing into the palace, trailing water everywhere.

It continued as if it all fit together with the next showing the girl sick in bed, using what appeared to be himself as a pillow. The girl was asleep as the boy gently pushed her bangs from her forehead and laid a kiss there, as he too followed her into the land of dreams.

As the vision flowed to the next it showed the girl to be in her early teens being flirted with by a teenage Koga. She seemed to be unaffected by his charms. Sesshoumaru could see that the he was angered by the obvious flirtation of the wolf demon. Soon the vision showed Kagome running from a room obviously very much upset by something, right into the awaiting open arms of himself. Watching Sesshomaru pick up the girl bridal style after she had cried herself to sleep in his arms and lap, he carried her to her room laying her down into her bed, and once again kissed her forehead.

With the coming of the next vision Sesshomaru's claws tightened in his palm as he opened the skin there and it healed as if the wound had never occurred. There walking down an aisle was Kagome with the perverted monk Miroku at the other end. Looking at both of their faces he could not only see but smell the scents of pure sadness radiate from off of them. The monks gaze seemed not to be on Kagome, and as he traced his line of vision he saw the monk was watching the slayer Sango stand in the back with tears visibly flowing from her eyes and own her reddened cheeks. As the final I Doe's were beginning to be said, he watched as Kagome turned away from her groom and looked up at Sesshomaru who in turn placed a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. The next thing that had happened had everyone stunned as she moved and kissed him on the lips. When she withdrew she smiled at the priest, taking the hands of the monk and walked to the back where Sango stood, and pushed them into each other to where there lips landed on the others.

The next thing he knew he was in a scene that to anyone now would believe as pure horror but to himself it was a way of the past. Littered around him lay the tattered bodies of humans and demon alike, may they be old or young they were everyone. As the vision moved through a village it showed the remaining living to be small children and those that had somehow escaped the perils of the fighting. In the middle of the village he could see her standing with two small children, the small boy in her hands and the girl walking to her side with her hand in Kagome's. She seemed to be in a trance as she stared at a group of soldiers demand food from the head of the village, while in only a matter of seconds a heard of demons came rushing in and began killing everything and everyone in sight.

It was at this moment that he noticed himself fighting off many demons and humans alike as he tried to protect his mate and pups. But it was futile as the battle from the outside came crashing in through the barrier and all around he could see fighting, bloodshed, yelling and tears, and in the middle of it all stood Kagome with silent tears running down her face as she began to glow a blinding red, that the fighting began to stop, and in a matter of minutes it had all stopped and there was peace. As demon and human alike helped each other he noticed the two children were now alone and had no clue who their mother was as they ran to his past self.

The very last memory showed the girl reappearing hundreds of years later with no recollection of her past. Now adopted into a family who owned a shrine and had wanted a daughter, she was given the last name Higurashi to add to the name Kagome that was carved into the one thing she had on her other than a kimono, a bracelet and orchid flower hair clip.

Sitting straight up from the position I had been in while watching my memories, memories that had somehow been wiped from said memory. Rising from the couch I noticed that not only was in now closer to night the burning in nape of my neck had quickly intensified while I lay comatose. Walking up the stairs I first went to check on my pups. I could tell Rin was in her room so I followed the scent I now knew to be a mixture of spring and wild lily to find my eldest pup laying on her bed reading and writing periodically.

"Father"

"Hn"

"Is mother really back?"

Shocked at what she had just asked, I turned and began walking out as I looked back and nodded.

The look on my eldest child's face brightened so much that she did something she had not done since she were her brothers age, she ran up to me and hugged me on my leg the way she one did when she was too small to read any higher.

Smiling at the small show of what I knew was Kagome in our daughter we parted ways while I chuckled at the faint blush on her face after realizing her actions.

"Sorry Father" she mumbled and then ran back to her room and closing the door behind her.

Across the hall I peeked into Shippo's room where I could see he was fast asleep on his bed with his favorite two tailed cat demon Kirara laying next to him in her untransformed form. Kirara lifted her head as she sensed him at he door. Meowing at him she laid her head back down to continue her nap.

Slipping away from the door of his son satisfied that he had gone to bed when he was required instead of making a big fuss as per usual. As I walked down the hall towards my room suddenly the scene of wild lily wafted up to my nose. It only took moments for him to make it to the doorway of his room to see his mate.

In mere moments I had her back in the grasp of my arms as id been enveloped by her wonderful sent. Possessively I growled low and deeply into her ear "My Mate" right as my lips were on hers and I reclaimed the mark on her shoulder were I could faintly see the crescent moon that was there.

"You remember" she asked as she lay in my grasp after I had laid us onto the bed to relax.

"Yes I do, now the question is how did this all come about? Us forgetting? The mark fading? The reawakening of said forgotten memories?" I asked as I buried my nose in her shoulder where locks of her beautiful hair lay.

"Its because of your father I guess or maybe the wish had finally made it to me and you. Back then I was so devastated at all the death and destruction our love and union had caused that id wished for everyone's happiness no matter what happened. I didn't realize until it was too late that the jewel had heard my plea but because it was unselfish it would disappear with me along with it as well as my existence and the happiness id had with my memories. Your father explained a lot but my memories returning filling in everything else." Looking into her eyes he could feel the love coming from them as she stared at him.

"Well I am glad that we get our chance."

"Yea" she'd said with a yawn snuggling deeper into my chest and the cover I'd pulled over both of us.

"Tomorrow we will see the children. Rin knows your back and what it will mean but Shippo I don't think he fully understands.:

"Hmnm"

"Come my mate sleep nothing will ever keep me away from you again."

* * *

I will make one more chapter about the reuniting with shippo and rin


	3. Authors note-Need to know

**_I am so very sorry that i have yet to update but sadly the chapters that i had finished and ready to be uploaded are gone due to my laptop having a melt down and me loosing everything from my hard drive. I had them backed up on a flash drive but it got ran over while i was running to the bus stop. So please give me some time to get everything back up and running and by Nov 1 I shall have a new chapter out. This is the latest of course._**

Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
